Rain On A Sunny Day
by MG12CSI16
Summary: "I'm sorry Zi." a final kiss pressed to her forehead, one last squeeze of her fingers, grasping desperately at his as he stood and turned the light back on. The doors opened and he stepped out, taking her heart and all she had with him. Rating changed.
1. Chapter 1

So my prep session was moved and I had a little free time to write. This is sad and angst filled but I'm pretty happy with the outcome. Please be kind and review!

* * *

**Rain On A Sunny Day**

Here she was again, wallowing in the self pity that seemed to engulf her each day. Maybe it was her fault, she should have never gotten so attached to anybody. But the feel of his skin on hers, the taste of his breath and the twinkle in his eyes were all too much, she was powerless against them. So she took a leap. She let herself fall in love, and it was great.

Then he wanted commitment. He wanted to take what they made, the perfect mix of sex and love, the undying trust and connection they had for each other and he wanted to tear it apart.

He asked in front of their friends, the hope and the fear reflecting in his perfect eyes. But all she could say was no. Handing him the ring, she had picked up her bag, making that silent and painful trek to the elevator. Before the doors had shut she could see the hurt and confusion on his face, begging her to turn around. Hitting the switch on the wall the machine came to a sudden halt. She sank to her knees, hot salty tears flooding her eyes, staining her cheeks.

They had barely spoken since, only when they were working a lead, never for anything else. Then one day _she_ walked through the bullpen. _Jessica_. The name seemed to stick in her throat, the taste of it sour on her tongue. Wearing a skimpy black dress she strut into the room, flashing a smile in Tonys direction before she had firmly planted her lips on his.

Without a word he stood up, snaking an arm around her slim waist and walking her to the elevator. When she looked at McGee she was given only a shrug and a sympathetic look. For six months and two weeks she watched him carry that girl on his arm, bringing her flowers and stealing kisses when they thought she wasn't looking.

Finally she had enough, pulling him by the arm they entered the elevator. The power snapped off and they stood in the darkness, staring into each others eyes with such intensity she had to sit down. The cold floor was her only company as he continued to stare with such a hatred it threatened to dissolve her.

"Tony.." the name sounded strangled, her voice a mere whimper. Sighing he took a seat beside her on the floor, resting his head against the wall.

"Can I ask ya something Zi?" she paused before her bobbed up and down, still unable to speak.

"Why'd you do it?" the words spilled out so fast she barely understood him.

"Because Tony.. I was scared." she confessed, looking up to meet his eyes. They were cold, no sign of the love or warmth they had once possessed.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" the desperation in his voice was like a knife to the chest, tearing at her every time his voice quavered.

"I.. Honestly don't know. Maybe because I though you would think less of me. Or that you would be angry.." she cursed when her voice cracked, a tear streaming down her flushed cheeks. His hand lifted up to tenderly wipe it away, lingering for a second, as if he were thinking.

"I would never be mad at you for that.. It takes time for others, I know." he pulled his hand back and lay it in his lap. "But by keeping that from me, humiliating me in front of our friends and co workers. How am I supposed to come back from that?" it was a rhetorical question.

"I don't know Tony, but I am truly sorry.. I never wanted to hurt you.." a symphony of sobs erupted from her body, her face pressing into the sleeve of his jacket. His face was mere inches from hers, his breath tickling her face, the scent almost intoxicating.

"I know Ziva, and I wish I could forgive you, take you back and love you the way I did before. But I can't leave Jessica like that." there was a hint of accusation in his voice. "She deserves more than that. We both deserve more than that."

"You know, the night you ran away I realized Gibbs was right." a bitter laugh, the same dark expression. "Those damn rules.. Should've known they'd come back and get me." sniffling Ziva lifted her head, her trembling fingers wiping the smeared makeup off her face.

"Will there ever be another chance? For us?" the question had been lingering in her mind for far too long. Unfortunately the look in his eyes, the way he slowly shook his head and whispered sorry in her ear, tore all her hope to pieces, each bit another piece of her heart.

"I'm sorry Zi." a final kiss pressed to her forehead, one last squeeze of her fingers, grasping desperately at his as he stood and turned the light back on.

The doors opened and he stepped out, taking her heart and all she had with him.


	2. Chapter 2

You wanted more, you got it! Personally I liked the dark ending but I can see it's not for everyone!

Please be kind and review!

* * *

**Rain On A Sunny Day**

Walking out of that elevator was like taking the first steps into hell. It hurt him more than he vould ever say. To see her crying on the floor, clutching his hand like he was a life line. He walked back to his desk and ignored the stares and whispers that followed him. When he felt the eyes linger on him he finally snapped his head up,

"Get back to work!"The cluster of people dissolved, returning to their desks and their work.

Ziva had yet to come out of the elevator. Rummaging through his desk Tony pulled out a picture and clutched it tightly, the edges wrinkled and the colors faded. Her deep chocolate eyes were looking up at him, untamed curls brushing the bare skin of her back. She looked happy, nothing like the woman he had left in the elevator, broken and scarred. When the elevator finally opened she appeared. Her eyes were bloodshot and her lower lip continued to tremble slightly.

He shoved the picture into his pocket ignoring her gaze that seemed to burn into him. When he finally looked up their eyes locked for a fraction of a second, sending a message he couldn't put to words.

"I'm sorry." her eyes closed and her lips pursed as she stood up and collected her things, desperate to escape his presence.

He watched her leave, like he had that day that changed them forever. That's when something inside of him clicked, the reality of the situation hitting him like a ton of bricks.

Launching himself out of his seat he broke into a run, pushing through a group of people and smacking the elevators button. The elevator seemed to move at an excruciatingly slow pace, the low rumble slowly driving him crazy.

When he reached the lobby he tore out of the space and ran across the parking lot, desperately screaming her name. She stopped, her back to him while her fingers curled around the handle of her door.

"Ziva," he tried again, the sound of his own voice a surprise to him. She could hear the desperation, feel the anticipation rolling off his body in waves as he walked up behind her.

A hand resting on her waist, his lips brushing against the back of her neck. Her breath hitched and suddenly she was paralyzed, hypnotized by the sound, the taste, the smell of him.

Allowing him to turn her around she looked into his eyes, unable to read the expression. He leaned his head down, letting his lips grace hers. She leaned forward, disappointed when he pulled back with a smirk on his face.

"Uh huh. It's not that easy Zi." she groaned as his hands ran up the curve of her body, the chills shooting through her.

He was teasing her, making her sweat as she desperately tried to make his hands grip her body.

"You want me back, we play this my way." he said huskily, his hand cupping her ass and pulling her body against him.

She was like putty in his hands, free for him to do as he pleased. Reaching past her he opened her door, shimmying around her body to slide into the seat. Letting out the breath she had been holding she obediently climbed into the passengers seat, the tension in her stomach tightening.

He made it back to his apartment in record time. Walking around he swung her door open and ripped her from her seat, his lips covering hers. She pushed back, returning the kiss with all the force and feeling she could manage. He picked her up and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist while he carried her inside.

Her feet met the ground again and she hurriedly stripped the black tshirt from her body. His eyes scanned her, tongue slowly drawing over his lips in anticipation. His fingers fumbled to remove his own shirt. Finally it fell at a heap next to him, kicked aside while he pulled her back into him. His lips placed feather light kisses along her neck and collar bone, the taste of her skin filling his mouth, washing over him like an ocean.

In the bedroom he threw her onto the bed, the low growl escaping her lips furthering his arousal. His pants fell to the ground as he crawled on the bed and covered her body with his own.

He reached underneath of her to unhook her bra, her back arching to help his fumbling hands. The garment was thrown helplessly across the room, his hands cupping her face as more kisses were trailed down her body.

His tongue ran across her chest, lips brushing against the render skin of her breasts as she moaned. He kissed her thighs, hands running over her hips as he applied pressure.

She moaned when he lowered himself onto her, slowly slipping inside of her. They made love passionately, her nails raking over his skin, her head falling back on the pillow.

When she called his name he smiled into her sweaty skin, his chest heaving. He collapsed beside her, exhausted. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, fingers tracing patterns on her cheek. Satisfied she snuggled into him, head resting on her chest. She could hear the steady beat of his heart, remembering the way she would fall asleep to it night after night.

He rested his chin on the top of her head, the smell of sex weighing heavy in the air. He looked down at the woman on top of him, the grin still present on her face. He smiled when she snuggled closer to him, arm wrapped tightly around his chest.

"You know Lindsay and I broke up last week." Zivas head snapped up and hope glimmered in her eyes.

"We were fighting to much," he continued. "She was just to young for me I guess." Ziva smiled, kissing his lips sweetly, while she cupped his face.

"How about we start over than? Go back to the beginning and make things right?" he held her close, her hair tickling his lips.

"I would love that."

**The End**


End file.
